<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 prompts by darkmarkstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188060">Whumptober 2020 prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories'>darkmarkstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapping, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Whumptober 2020, hostage, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it’s whumptober and I’ve only got three stories so this is to help me finish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first one is a fanfic of a fanfic and it’s for the Royal Flush series which y’all should check out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Matt woke up, he realized he couldn’t see anything, it was so dark. Another thing he was that he was tied to a chair and very hungry. A soft groan to his right made him jump slightly as he tried to find the source of the groan.</p><p>“Steph?” He asked softly. There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know.” He hissed as the rough rope rubbed against his already raw wrists. They both stopped as footsteps approached. A door directly in front of them opened to reveal the silhouettes of three people. A light was flipped on and they both squinted against the now blinding light.</p><p>“Well this is a lovely surprise.” The third man said, not very surprised at all. Matt’s heart fell as he realized.</p><p>“Wh-,”</p><p>“I very well cant have you go and tell your chief where everything is, now can I?” Mir had crouched to get to his level, “So I decided of a way. One of you,” he gestured between them, “Will stay here. Just so I know that you won’t put a damper on my plans.” The full threat hung over them heavily.</p><p>There was silence as the couple glances at each other, both knowing the other’s idea. Steph shook her head slightly and mouthed ‘Don’t.’ As Matt took in a shaky breath, Mir stood back up suddenly.</p><p>“Time’s up.” He said as the world melted into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew woke up with a start, instinctively reaching over for Steph. Only to find a small piece of paper in her place. It was fresh, different than the others that he had been receiving over the course of a year. All that it said, in her handwriting, was, ‘Don’t forget his promise.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Demons and Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for my own story of Demons and Devils which I am working on it’s just difficult</p><p>Also a note for those who came from the story: Kat got renamed to Erin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3: Manhandled </p><p>Erin hissed as the cuffs on her wrists kept tightening. At this point it felt like the metal was rubbing through her skin. Actor sat at his desk, skin peeling away to reveal what looked like a decaying corpse underneath as he glared daggers at the girl. <br/>“How?” He asked. His voice was fading to a hoarse whisper. “How did a group of brats accomplish this? You could have had everything.”  <br/>“The power of friendship,” Erin said sarcastically, followed by a sharp gasp from the pain. <br/>“Don’t play with me little girl. You have destroyed everything.” <br/>“Not my fault you had to be a forty-five level dumbass.” She grit her teeth as she kept the eye contact with him. <br/>“What do you know? You are a child.” <br/>“I’m nineteen...” <br/>Actor just sighed. “Take her to a cell. She’s getting on my nerves. I personally don’t care what you do afterwards.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, growling when more of his skin started coming off. Erin stumbled as the guards yanked her towards the holding cells, the pain getting worse the more they walked. They managed to stitch up the wound in her stomach but it would still be a while before the pain itself would subside. <br/>Her head start spinning as she was pushed roughly into her cell and her nose felt as though it was bleeding. The guard just stared blankly as the door was shut, sending her into complete darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Devil may Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based around the Devil May Cry series so it’s not mine. It’s a SPN au for Mark and Nate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Matt? Where’d you go?” Nate stepped carefully through the house, trying to find some clue of his brother. “This isn’t funny anymore.” A wet cough made him turn quickly only to find the creepy angel still there. “Don’t do that.” He warned the figurine. It, naturally, didn’t respond.</p><p>The deeper he went into the house, the slower he felt. The more he felt watched. At one point he swore he heard something clicking in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Nate!” A scream made him sprint. He didn’t know where he was going, just that it sounded like he was in danger. He didn’t even notice the little girl, waving to get his attention. He just saw Matt, leaning against the wall and pressing on a spreading wound.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he muttered as he knelt down to help him. The bleeding was terrible. “How did you even manage to get this hurt?” When he looked up for an answer, he fell back. Matt’s face started melting to reveal some decayed corpse underneath. Nate suddenly became aware of the hands trying to grab him and drag him. And he shot up to run.</p><p>‘Where are you going?’ Matt’s voice called to him. ‘You can’t leave me! Please don’t leave me!’</p><p>The more he ran the more they tried to pull him back. He ended up hiding in what appeared to be a bathroom. His flashlight had pretty much been flickering on and off and now there were whispers and voices. Right there in the middle was a body. It was curled in on itself with light brown hair splayed around it, blood staining the flannel and jeans.</p><p>“No.” He covered his ears and tried to focus on something else as the body shifted and changed to Steph, then Matt and back to Ro.</p><p>‘It’s your fault. You should have been better. Why did you have to be so difficult?’ The voices said. He choked back a sob as the darkness set in.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Matt got the door open. He had been trying to get Nate for a bit but he wasn’t responding. When he entered the room, his brother was staring blankly at the wall, not registering anything.</p><p>“Nate?” Nate jumped slightly when he felt Matt’s hand in his shoulder. When he looked up he back away quickly.</p><p>“Alright we need to get out of here. I don’t know what’s in this house but you’ve been in your head for hours.”</p><p>“You-,”</p><p>“Yeah I heard. Let’s get going. Let Ro patch you up.” Matt held out a hand and Nate took it hesitatingly. He followed his brother out to the Firebird quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first story cause I realized that the one I was currently writing isn’t matching the prompt so yeah...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;p&gt;The panel was going along smoothly, no one had asked any weird questions. Sean groaned internally, realizing he jinxed it. A girl had stepped up and was asking Mark something when her voice dulled into low warped sound, almost like she was under water. A wave of nausea hit him like a truck and he doubled over in his seat. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands started shaking. His vision was blurred. There was a low hum, either from the audio equipment or something else he couldn’t figure it out. He was shaking but also felt very warm. A quiet laughing rang in the back of his mind, he knew it, he should know it, but he couldn’t place it right now. Someone grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sean? Are you okay?” He looked up at Wade’s concerned face, his voice sounding far away. His vision wouldn’t focus.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know…” he said. His voice sounded slurred to him. Wade said something to Mark and took Sean off the stage. Most everyone was confused and slightly worried. Mark and Bob stayed where they were, but glanced over occasionally to check in. Wade made Sean sit outside of the hall and went to get him some water. Sean leaned over, putting his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? He hadn’t had a panic attack on stage like this before, not even on the tour. He tried texting Evelien, but his fingers wouldn’t work properly. It didn’t make sense. Wade came back and handed him the water, sitting next to him. They sat in silence for a bit. His mind started to clear up.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better?” Wade asked. Sean nodded silently. The humming dissipated and was replaced with the sounds of the convention. They sat there until the panel was over and people started filing out the door. Some came over to ask if everything was alright, Wade waved them away, saying that he just got dehydrated or something. The rest of the con was a blur, he couldn’t remember much. His mind was constantly foggy, he didn’t even realize when they got back to Brighton.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with him?” Chase asked Gab when they got back.</p><p> </p><p>“Stress, probably,” was her answer. She wasn’t sure, but hoped the tulpas could help him. Sean sat on the couch, watching the tv when Bebe came up to him. He laid on his lap before hissing at something behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Bebe often hissed at Marvin when he was a cat, maybe it was that. He swiped at the back of the couch before realizing the magician wasn’t there. “Silly thing,” he muttered as the cat jumped onto the back of the couch. He heard the faint laughter again, almost inaudible. It was odd, he didn’t create Anti when he made the rest of the tulpas, did he? As he got up to use the restroom, his footsteps felt heavy. Each step echoed in his mind, and his vision blurred around the edges. He looked up in the mirror, the reflection wasn’t him. Or it was, but a much younger him. The figure followed his motions, like it normally should. His vision slid out of focus and a sharp pain stabbed his stomach, making him double over and grab the counter tightly. When he looked up, the reflection changed again. His heart dropped to his stomach. His eyes scanned the neck, making sure it was intact. Neon green hair. From what many fans considered to be his ‘glory days’. He leaned forward, the reflection followed, a bit delayed, grinning slightly. Enough to be noticed by him. The hair faded to blue. His vision darkened again, followed by the all too familiar glitchy laugh, with something tapping his shoulder. He spun around quickly, his breathing speeding up. When he turned back, the reflection showed him, as he was currently. His shoulders relaxed, he should probably sleep more.</p><p>As he left the room, Evelien was sitting with Bebe and Jameson, watching something. Jameson looked up and signed, ‘Are you alright?’ Sean looked at him confused. Jameson switched to writing it before his host nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just tired,” neither the tulpa nor his girlfriend bought that, but they didn’t press it. The pain came back, like someone was stabbing him repeatedly. His neck started to burn, slowly going from one side to the other. He felt around his neck, when his fingers pulled away, what looked like blood was on them. A low buzzing noise filled his ears and head, there was a pressure on his head, like someone had their hands on the front and back and were squeezing as hard as they could on it. His vision started spinning. Evelien came into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sean?” Her voice filled with concern. She yelled to Jameson, “Go get Schneep! And hurry!” Jamie hurried off the couch, much to the annoyance of the formerly sleeping Bebe and ran to find the doctor. Sean’s knees buckled, and he sank to the floor. Evelien kneeled next to him. The tiles on the floor felt nice and cool against his burning skin. His vision went black, and the last thing he heard was Schneep, Jackie, Jameson, and Chase rushing to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>